


【HQ】【月兔/all木兔】记一次不规则的AO标记（end）

by shengluo01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima KeiABOomega BokutoAlpha Tsukishima木兔，赤苇，黑尾，月岛同居有除了木兔以外其余都是alpha
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	【HQ】【月兔/all木兔】记一次不规则的AO标记（end）

虽然高中时期就知道木兔光太郎是一个omega，可直到大学一年级，月岛萤才真实感受发情期omega的强悍力量。

他被木兔光太郎推倒在床上，肩膀被对方的双手捏得生疼，那双漂亮的眼睛炯炯有神地盯着他，金色的虹膜上镌刻着月亮的倒影。小乌鸦扑棱着翅膀挣脱枭鸟的掌控，却被对方握着脚踝扯回跌进柔软的床铺。意识到靠自己无法摆脱眼下的情况，月岛萤只寄望于另外两名同居者赶在事情一发不可收拾前回家。木兔不知道乌鸦心中的弯弯绕绕，被omega本能控制住的大脑只剩下交配。已经泌出淫水的臀部前后摩擦着alpha的胯部，月岛萤倒吸一口气，抬起的手捂住即将出口的呻吟。

没有经历过任何性事连自我安慰都少有，情欲寡淡如同beta一直以理智不会被外力干扰感到自豪的alpha完全无法应对闲暇裤子被前辈扯到膝弯，双腿中央的男性象征被前辈布满茧子的大手搓揉两下就翘起来的窘境——木兔身上的信息素味道他在合宿练习中也闻到过，刚刚结束扣球练习的omega身上海风的信息素味道比现在还要浓郁——他试图回忆记忆中眼前这位前辈也是国家排球队内定选手在赛场上的英姿，悲哀地发现被挑逗的欲望有着愈演愈烈的趋势。

“阿月这里好漂亮啊。”木兔舔了舔唇，并不吝啬对后辈的赞扬。月岛的性器和他的皮肤一样偏白，木兔握着柱身低头含吮住前端，尝到那阵腥咸的alpha气息，他兴奋地空出手撸起自己的性器。灵活的舌头蹭过龟头凹陷，又绕着柱身打起了转儿。黏糊糊的唾液和马眼渗出的液体混合在一起，把月岛胯间的毛发弄得湿漉漉的。身体最敏感的地方遭到刺激，月岛难以自制地抓住木兔的头发，像是要拉开他，又像是要让木兔吞得更深。头皮传来的疼痛让木兔发出呜呜的抗议声。他试图吞下更多更多关于alpha的一切，喉间的软肉吸吮着龟头，一下就让月岛软了腰。他仰躺在床上，用来捂嘴的手挡不住断断续续的呻吟。欲望就像一把大火，将理智的余音燃烧殆尽。他甚至没有意识到自己什么时候射在木兔口中，大脑花了十几秒重启，而他大约花了一分钟才认知到，omega和alpha之间的联系不会因为他的射精结束。

下半身什么都没穿的omega右手正在背后用两根手指开拓自己早已为alpha打开的洞穴，月岛萤睁开眼就能看到木兔跪坐在他身体两侧嘴角还挂着他的精液。不用前辈教导，他也知道即将发生什么事，刚刚经历过高潮的身体软绵绵的不想动弹，月岛萤还是抬手扶住了木兔光太郎的胯部。结果被开心的omega捉住了嘴唇。翘起的阴茎在湿泞的洞口处徘徊，捉住月岛躲避的舌尖，将嘴里残留的精液渡给对方，腥咸浓郁的味道让身下的后辈嫌弃地皱眉，黏糊糊的液体不知是精液还是唾液，双唇分开的时候还能拉出长长的银丝，淫靡的视觉感让月岛偏过头不敢继续看下去。

一手撑在床铺上，屈起的指关节紧紧攥住身下的床单，身体被性器开拓的快感令木兔流下愉悦的泪水：“阿月，好棒。”omega本能被alpha的性器满足，他洋溢着幸福笑容，更用力地摆动起腰身。

性器进入一个温暖柔软的洞穴，蠕动的肠壁包裹挤压前端带来的舒爽是月岛萤不曾体会也是体会过的人无法拒绝的。他不知不觉被木兔吸引住了视线，连原本推拒的手也放在木兔的腰胯更用力地将这具身体钉死在他的性器上。半坐的姿势能够进得更深，月岛咬着木兔肩膀的肌肉，手指在“老师”的教导下揉捏挑逗木兔胸前的两点。这样带来的愉悦令王牌大人发出更高昂的叫声，多是些“阿月，好棒。”“阿月，继续”“啊——就是这里……阿月……”自己名字被对方呢喃的满足感让月岛更卖力地加快动作。快感就像潮水，淹没了匍匐在甲板上做爱的两人。第一次意识到木兔前辈眼中有着他的倒影，这样的洋洋自得很快被对方舔吮手指这般熟练的动作打碎——不只是他看到这样的木兔前辈，对方怎么看都不是第一次的性经历令月岛心中那块黑暗面无限扩大，龟头不断进攻碾压凸起的那点，硬挺的性器很快射出了第一波清液。痉挛的身体带来的持续性高潮让龟头陆陆续续吐出稀薄的液体。拥抱着他的后辈不断地在他耳边呼唤着他的名字，在生殖腔被对方阳具顶开的那一刹那，尾椎传来的刺激感在大脑皮层炸开，他紧紧掐着月岛萤的手臂，直到那块白皙的皮肤变得青紫——他再次攀上高潮，前端可怜兮兮抖动了两下，什么也没有射出来。

“真棒呢。”他靠在月岛身上，被汗水润湿的头发贴着他的额头，“阿月太棒了。”

在omega高潮后的刹那也没忍住射在对方生殖腔里，已经归零的理智听到赞赏后慢慢回升——他的性器还插在对方的身体里，他的手还环绕着前辈的腰。木兔光太郎线条优美的身体上到处都是他无头无脑的咬痕，月岛萤觉得如果现在有个地洞给他，他一定可以钻下去。

他不知道把手放在哪里，也不知道木兔的发情期是不是过去了——生理课上的知识告诉他omega的发情期大约持续一周。他看着木兔，一向能说会道的嘴罕见地词穷了。

木兔光太郎挥挥手打消了月岛萤脑海中不存在的那个名为“负责”的道德标杆。他双手向后撑在床上抬高臀部让月岛的性器能够滑出来：“阿月别太在意，赤苇也射在里面过。吃药就好啦。”王牌大人心大地摸摸后辈毛绒绒的脑袋，后辈紧紧盯着他大腿上那滩蜿蜒向下的精液，捂着自己的额头呻吟了一声，“木兔前辈……”他还想说什么，玄关处传来的声音打断了他的话：“我回来了。”

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回家！”元气满满的声音一点也听不出几分钟前还被后辈摁着肏干的样子。叹了口气，月岛萤决定给自己收拾一下，起码……

他看着omega搭建的巢穴中那几件眼熟的衣服再次叹了口气。

“欢迎回家。”

也许还有下次呢？

END


End file.
